


4,8ft of bother

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Hyde being Hyde, aka being a little pest, everyone is just done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde being annoying, because he's bored.





	4,8ft of bother

Hyde was bored.

And that was not a good thing.

Never was he up to any less good than when he was bored.

And this was the worst kind of boredom.

Jekyll had been sitting at his desk for hours now, but hadn't got any work done.

No.

He had been too busy trying to preserve his last shred of sanity.

But he was on the brink of losing them anyway, because Hyde just _couldn't stop being so damn annoying! _He had been nagging and whining for hours now. HOURS!!!

“_Henryyyy! I'm booooored! Give me attention, give me attention, give me attention-”_

Jekyll's left eye twitched and he glowered towards the mirror. “Edward Hyde … shut. The hell. Up!!!”

“_No! I'm bored!”_

Jekyll gave up, knowing that he wouldn't get anything done today. “Alright, alright, shut up! I'll let you out, just … shut. Up.”

He allowed his little pest to take over.

Should he bother someone else.

Unfortunately, Hyde did just that.

But he didn't just bother anyone!

First he crawled up to Lanyon's study window, almost giving the poor man a heart attack.

Then he had the audacity to climb over Lady Summers' metal fence and throw pebbles up to the window where he knew she was working in her office. But that came to an end, when the Countess showed up, armed with a rifle. She tore the window wide open and, without a warning, fired a shot, missing him only by a hand's width.

“GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY, MR. HYDE!!!”, she thundered and he fled at once.

And of course poor, dear Utterson had to be the last victim on the list.

The black-haired lawyer had just gone to sleep, when a tab at his bedroom window alerted him. But when he went to check, he couldn't see anyone. Thinking that it had just been the wind or a bird, he went back to bed.

But then he heard a noise from his living room.

Like someone was creeping around.

In an instant, he was wide awake.

With a candlelight in one hand and a poker in the other, he went to the living room. At first he didn't see anyone in here, until he looked to the fireplace and screamed in shock.

Hyde was crawling out of the fireplace, covered in grime and ash.

“Gabrieeeeeel! Your chimney is dirtyyy!”, he whined. “I almost got stuck!”

Utterson couldn't decide, if he should be relieved that it was just Hyde, or angry because that little bugger had just broken into his house and given him one hell of a shock.

“What do you want?!”, he snarled in agitation.

The small brunette tilted his head and looked at him expectantly.

“I'm bored, Gabriel! Entertain me!”

Utterson groaned in irritation.

After a long night of … “entertainment”, the lawyer shooed him home.

When Jekyll got up in the morning, Poole announced three visitors, who wished to speak with him.

Jekyll suspected that he knew who it was.

And he was not disappointed, when a livid Lanyon, a grumpy Lady Summers and a miffed Utterson waltzed into his study, all looking tired and very much not amused.

“Oh, Doctor Jekyll”, Lady Summers cooed sweetly, “We would like to have a word with you~


End file.
